When You Assume
by icewater
Summary: One-Shot....Post-Hogwarts. Poor Hermione! When you assume, you cause yourself a lot of unnecessary heartache.


A/N:  This is something I whipped up really quickly in an attempt to break through the writer's block I am having with my other two stories.  If you're reading The Promise, I want to say that it will be finished, and soon I hope.  I realized that I intensely disliked the last chapter, and the way things ended.  It seemed too rushed and unrealistic, so I'm rewriting it, but unfortunately I'm drawing a blank.  So this is just a little one-shot, and it's far from my best work, but I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer:  Sadly I own none of this.  

**When You Assume**

Hermione was angry.  No, she was livid. She felt hurt, confused, and betrayed.

Quickly, she stepped back and shut the door to the office softly behind her, not wanting to alert the two within of her presence.  She turned away from the closed door and walked down the hallway to her office.   Slumping in her chair, she placed her head down on the desk, trying to hold back the tears pricking at her eyelids.

'Draco and Ginny!  Who would have thought?' she mused angrily.  

Hermione's mind replayed the scene she had just witnessed.  Ginny and Malfoy, sitting close in deep conversation, heads and bodies tilted towards one another, flushed faces, low voices, and- the most shocking and incriminating of all- Malfoy smiling!

Hermione had gone to Malfoy's office because he had been late meeting her for lunch.  She had been incredibly nervous in anticipation of an afternoon alone with him, and the minutes ticking by were excruciating. 

 It had been five years since graduation from Hogwarts, and at twenty-two going on twenty-three, Hermione had finally come to realize that the jumbled mix of emotions she held for the blond haired Death Eater turned Order spy had culminated into an emotion bordering on love.  She had rushed over to the flat Ginny and Harry shared in a tearful mess, and confessed her revelation to her best female friend, who consoled her with words of hope and encouragement.  She made Hermione see the possibility that it wasn't completely one-sided.  

In the years that had passed since school, the relationship between Draco and Hermione had altered significantly.  Working together in the Order had changed Hermione's opinion of him from that of a spoiled rich boy who never lifted a finger to the hard working, determined man she saw almost everyday.  As the years passed, they had not lost touch through the grudging friendship Harry and Malfoy shared.  Harry had been there as Draco's support when he killed Lucius, as Draco had been with Ron and Harry when Harry faced Voldemort for the final time.  Though neither would admit still to enjoying the other's company, there was a bond between them which couldn't be ignored.

With this "friendship", Hermione and Draco had been thrown together on many occasions over the years.  Their arguments were still passionate and frequent, but there was none of the simmering animosity between them that had been there as youths.  She had grown to appreciate his sharp tongue, his intellect which rivaled hers, his passion and determination.  They still referred to each other as "Granger" and "Malfoy", but the names were not spat out, they became almost nicknames, and used with a touch of familiarity and acceptance.

Hermione had listened patiently to Ginny's words that day, and had put her hope into what she said.  When Malfoy had unexpectedly asked her out to lunch the other day, Hermione had seen in his eyes an awkwardness and vulnerability which looked entirely foreign on him.  This had led her to hope, to believe even that lunch might have possibly been a gateway to a new level of their relationship.  To be asked out alone was strange enough, though they had been together frequently, rarely had they been alone together (aside from work), and never on purpose.

But now, he was almost half and hour late, and in his office, with Ginny of all people.

"Oh, God, Harry!" she thought suddenly.  She had forgotten about Ginny's fiancé.  Could she possibly be cheating on him?  It seemed so wrong; she couldn't believe that Ginny could be capable of betraying a friend like herself, let alone the love of her young life, Harry Potter.  Her head was a mess, and a part of her knew that she was overreacting and being completely irrational.  Yet, she couldn't deny the closeness of the two, nor the intimate conversation nor the flushed faces.  She couldn't understand why Ginny would have encouraged Hermione's feelings for Draco if she was interested in him for herself.  And had she been imaging the nervousness in Malfoy's face when he asked her out?  She felt so stupid for building herself up for this, only to have it be completely wrong.

Walking over to the fireplace, she decided to floo the only other person aware of her feelings for Draco, and the person she could discuss this new bizarre love triangle with in an unbiased way. 

Wiping the tears from her eyes, she watched as a familiar face appeared in her fireplace.

"Blaise?" she called out, watching his eyes widen in recognition.

"Hermione?  Are you alright?"

"Yes, Blaise.  I'm- I'm fine.  But, do you think you could come over?  I really need to speak with you," she answered.

Blaise's eyes narrowed, his concern double as he saw her tears and heard the quavering of her voice.

Blaise crawled out of the fire, and immediately walked over to where Hermione was sitting on her small sofa.  She leaned her head down on his shoulder.

"Blaise, had Ginny been coming around the flat to see Malfoy?"

Blaise's face clearly showed that he was taken aback by the question.  Hermione had also gotten to know him a great deal over the years, and recognized his nervous habits well.  Working with him in the Order had brought her closer than most to the man sitting next o her, and she considered him among her best friends.  She knew that, along with Malfoy, she was one of the best friends this quite, private Slytherin had.

"What do you mean?  Why do you want to know?" Blaise asked her.

Hermione paused, wanting and not wanting to tell him at the same time.  She was hoping that he would just laugh away her concerns, but she did know him well enough to see that he was reluctant to answer her question.  After a moment, she spilled out the story, starting with Malfoy's invitation to lunch.  Blaise listened, a frown growing on his handsome face as she continued.  

"I don't know what's going on between them," he sighed.  "I think Ginny is very much in love with Harry.  But, yes, Ginny has been 'round the flat a couple of nights over the past two weeks."

Hermione's stomach clenched as Blaise answered.

"Oh, Blaise.  What's wrong with me?  How could I have thought he wanted me?  I'm Granger, for God's sake.  With bushy hair, and no body, and I'm almost as tall as he is!  And Ginny, well, she's lovely."  Hermione was internally cursing herself for this bout of self-pitying drama, but she couldn't help but wrinkle her nose at her standard issue robe.  It was practical for her potions research, but she knew that her attractive but bland Muggle clothes underneath had no such excuse.  How could she have entertained the notion of Malfoy being attracted to her?  She knew, really, that he would prefer someone like Ginny.  Ginny with her vibrant hair, sweet curves, and clothes as colorful as her personality.

"Hermione, Draco's a private man so I can't know for certain how he feels about you.  But you and I both know Ginny, and I really, really doubt that she's cheating on Harry.  Especially with Draco," he grimaced.  "I just suggest that you don't do anything rash, alright?  You don't know the whole story."

As Blaise continued to hold her, her door knocked.  Hermione stiffened in Blaise's embrace knowing it to be Malfoy.  She cast a quick, fearful glance at Blaise before quickly wiping her eyes and walking over to open the door.

"Granger, are you alright?" was Malfoy's first question.  She flushed in response knowing that she must look awful after her crying jag.

"Yes, fine thanks," she answered.

"Well, I'm sorry I missed lunch, I had, er, I was in a meeting.  If you aren't feeling well, perhaps we could reschedule?" he continued.

Hermione's stomach clenched as he provided his answer to his lateness.  'Meeting my arse', she thought.

"Sure, reschedule, no problem," she sighed, not looking at him.  When she did look up, she saw his features were formed in a petulant frown.  She started at his curt response.

"Right.  You needn't sound so excited."

"Well," she replied.  "When do you want to meet?"  In behind her she head Blaise cough.  This caught Draco's attention as well, and he frowned as he peered behind her.

"Guest?" he questioned.

"Oh, yes," was her reply, and she stepped back slightly to reveal Blaise stretched casually on her couch, clothes rumpled from their earlier embrace.  "So, you see, it was quite alright that you missed our lunch anyway," she added, attempting to salvage whatever pride she had left.

Draco stepped back, pulling Hermione with him, and shut the door behind them.

"Blaise?" he asked, staring past her to the close door.  "But he-he knew, he wouldn't…"

"What?" she asked, now thoroughly confused.  He was acting almost jealous, but she had just finished convincing herself that he didn't feeling anything towards her, and she didn't want to get her hopes up again.  He seemed to have lost himself in his thoughts, and she placed a hand lightly on his arm to bring him back to the present.  He stiffened at her touch and cut his eyes to hers.

"Right then," he sighed.  "Tomorrow night?"

She nodded in answer and watched as he turned his back and left for his office.

*********

It was early the next morning when she realized that they had not set an actual time for dinner.  As she prepared to apparate to Hogsmeade, she realized that as she planned to meet with Snape at Hogwarts for practicals all day, she wouldn't have contact with Draco in person, either.  She was disappointed, but also relived.  She was half-hoping that they wouldn't be able to reach each other all day,  and they could abandon the whole plan.  She didn't want to spend an awkward and uncomfortable evening with him, especially since she suspected now that it was going to some odd heart-to-heart and confession of his feelings for, and affair with Ginny.

The early part of the day fairly by quite quickly for Hermione.  Through she would have preferred to be moping about her flat in her night clothes, her passion for potions did a great to take her mind off her heartache.  Not even Snape could distract her, she was sued to his ill humor after nearly twelve years of knowing him.  

It was mid afternoon when Hermione decided to take tea.  Her work was very habitual, and she almost always found herself working steadfastly until around 2:30 before taking a break.  Still uncomfortable with the idea of House Elves, she opted for the mostly human-run Hogsmeade.  She soon found herself seated at a table in Tea and Tennyson, a tea shop/Muggle bookstore that had opened in her seventh year which she had frequented during that same year.  She had not been there for more than twenty minutes before she found herself facing a stone-faced Ginny Weasley.

"Hermione," her friend began.  "I thought I might find you here.  Just what the bloody hell is going on?  Last night and this morning I head from both Blaise and Draco about you.  Blaise had some half-cocked story about Draco and I, and Draco was in a horrid mood when I spoke with him.  He seems to think that you and Blaise have been carrying on behind everyone's back."

Hermione blinked.  She had expected that the next time she met Ginny, she would be the one doing the confronting and demanding answers.  She decided to just level with Ginny.

"Look, Gin.  I, well, I saw you and Malfoy together yesterday afternoon.  And I know that I don't know the whole story, but…" she paused, trying not to show how hurt she was.  "Well, I saw enough to know that you don't need to explain anything to me.  If you're really in love, you don't owe me anything, and I'm not angry at you.  But I do think you owe Harry an explanation. He's been my best friend for over eleven years, and I can't bear to see him so ill used," she finished.  She felt sick, and reluctantly raised her eyes to Ginny's face.

She nearly jumped in surprise when she saw how red Ginny's face was.

_"Hermione Granger_," Ginny said, through clenched teeth.  I can't even believe what you just said.  I thought you were supposed to be the smartest witch of your generation.  I've never heard such a load of bullocks!"  Ginny stopped, catching her breath, and lowered her voice, as they were drawing stares from other customers.  "I'm devoted to Harry, I've _never_ wanted anyone else.  You daft cow!" she exclaimed.

Hermione was embarrassed.  She instantly and instinctively believed her friend.  But there were still so many unanswered questions.  

"But, you were so close.  And Blaise- Blaise said that you had been meeting at night."  Hermione played with her teacup, flustered.

"Hermione, I can't answer you about that.  Draco needs to speak with you.  Gods, woman, I can't believe you actually thought that of me!"

"I know, I'm really sorry.  It's just, he asked me out alone, and I really thought…." She trailed off, her expression and voice alike in their dejectedness. "And then I saw you two, and you were so close."

Ginny's face softened.  Then she straightened, and her voice became more businesslike.  "Well, I have to get back.  I just came to find you."  She smoothed out her cloak, and grabbed her wand, about to leave.  She stopped and turned to face Hermione.

"Hermione, I need to ask.  Are you really seeing Blaise?  I don't really believe it but I need to be certain."

"No!" Hermione shook her head violently.  "I was stupid before, and I don't want there to be anymore confusion.  Blaise is just a friend, and he came over to comfort me after I saw you and Draco."  She shrugged helplessly.

Ginny smiled after Hermione spoke, brilliant in the muted light of the shop.  She leaned over and hugged Hermione tightly.  She spoke quietly into her ear.

"I love you, Hermione.  And I think you'll be very happy, very soon."  

She smiled once more and apparated away, leaving a bemused Hermione behind.   
  


The rest of the afternoon whizzed by in a blur of experiments, cleaning, and discussions with Snape.  By seven a weary Hermione apparated into her bedroom. She changed quickly into yoga pants and a camisole, taking her hair out of its bun.  She laughed when she saw her reflection.  Her hair was never tame, but standing over a cauldron all day, combined with the humid close quarters of Snape's personal dungeon lab had turned hair to a frizzy mass nearly twice it's normal size.

She suddenly realized how famished she was.  She walked slowly out to her kitchen, where she stood in shock.  Hermione listed off in her head the many unusual items present.  One- there was a shocking number of candles lit and placed around the flat surfaces, with some hovering in the air high above her head.  Two- every surface that did not contain a candle did contain a vase of irises, her favorite flower.  Three-  on her tiny kitchen table, two places were set of her favorite foods, broiled salmon, garlic rice, and fresh steamed asparagus.  The last unusual item was the both the biggest surprise and somehow not a surprise at all.  Draco stood, arms crossed, leaning against her counter with an expression on his face that managed to look smug and surly at one time.

"What's all this?" Hermione spoke at last, her uncertainty causing her voice to catch.

"It's dinner," he replied simply, glaring at her slightly from across the room.

"Oh," she replied intelligently.  "Er, why?"

This time there was no doubting the existence of aforementioned glare.  

"Granger, you really are a stupid, silly, bint, you know that?"  he growled.

Hermione stiffened.  So that was what this was all about?  He asked to see her alone, took over her kitchen in the most romantic gesture anyone had ever made towards her, only to change back into the Malfoy she knew from school?  Her thoughts ran wild, but the general theme was, 'That manipulative bastard'.  Had he somehow found out her feelings for him, and decided to punish her for ever dreaming that he could feel the same way about a _mudblood_?  

To her embarrassment and horror, her thoughts caused tears to well up in her eyes, and she was unable to halt their inevitable path down her face.

"Cor, Granger, don't cry!" Draco ground out when he saw her reaction.  "I didn't mean to make you cry.  You just-  I'm just so angry with you.  How could you think I was shagging Ginny?"

"It doesn't matter.  I was stupid alright?  And you can bloody well shag whomever you bloody well want to.  It's none of my business!"  she cried out.  

"Well, maybe I want to shag you!" he yelled in return.  

She looked up at him, startled, only to see that his expression matched hers.

"What?" she whispered.

"Oh hell," he muttered.  "I didn't mean to say it like that."  He walked over to one of the chairs and sank down into it, placing his head in his hands.  When he looked back up at her she felt a familiar flip at the bottom of her stomach at the way his hair fell over his eyes.  She stifled the urge to push it back, and willed him with her eyes to continue.

"You just make it so hard, Granger.  I mean, I'm Draco Malfoy.  This should be easy.  But then it had to be you, didn't it?  So I had to talk to Ginny first, to make sure I wasn't setting out to humiliate myself.  And I was going to tell you yesterday when we were alone, but then I panicked.  I mean, what if Ginny was wrong, what if she misunderstood you?  And then you had to go and think that Ginny and I were shagging, and make me think that you and Blaise were snogging in your office and…" her stopped abruptly, but kept up the pacing he had started halfway though his rant.

Hermione, whose eyes had been growing wider and wider as she listened, moved towards Draco until they were less than a foot apart.  

"Tell me what?" she asked quietly.  She was, of course, an intelligent girl, and she had deduced what he was trying, so ineloquently and so unlike him, to say.  But she had assumed too many things in the past two days, and didn't want to be hurt once more.

Malfoy paused in his pacing, and stood before her.  He tilted her face up to him and smiled gently.  Her breath caught in her chest as she viewed his expression, so unlike anything she had seen before.  

"Granger, I love you.  And I'm pretty sure you love me as well."  

Hermione stood, shocked, barely believing that one of her dearest hopes had actually just occurred.   She met his smile with one of her own, wide and happy. It changed to a small smirk, however, as she mock-admonished him.

"Malfoy, it isn't good to assume such things…."  She was cut off as he pulled her into a kiss, one that was warm and soft, but also full of such emotion and longing that she could barely breathe.  They stayed that way for some time, and she reflected that she would happily continue for the rest of her life, in this kiss that felt like coming home, had her stomach not just growled.

"Malfoy," she breathed, as they broke apart.  "I know this is terribly unromantic of me.  But all I've had today is tea and a pastry.  And I'm starving.  Would you mind?  I mean, could we…"

She was cut off once again as he pulled her in for another kiss.  Resting his head on her forehead he smirked as his lightly tugged on a curl.  

"Granger, you are, by far, the strangest girl I know.  And I love you.  And, yes, we may eat."

Hermione smiled up at him as she sat down and prepared to eat. It had been two very long days, but it had ended brilliantly.  After five years, the man sitting across from her finally knew how she felt, and to her amazement he felt the same.  And she would go through all her heart wrenching assumptions and general madness again, if she could always have this sweet ending.

**The End**


End file.
